PS283
|prev_round=Going Green |next_round=Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too }} It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill (Japanese: 戦う訳 Reason to Fight) is the 283rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On Birth Island, as sends out his to attack and claims that the power of outer space belongs to him. Deoxys manages to get out of the way with . Although he praises Deoxys's skills and notes how the Delta Shield will protect it from attacks while also healing it, Giovanni states he can read Deoxys like an open book. He sends out his and has it use to boost its speed up to its highest. Deoxys dodges Beedrill's attacks, but the Delta Shield begins turning red, signifying that Deoxys is becoming nervous. Giovanni has his Aggron smash the Delta Shield with a . He throws a Poké Ball at Deoxys, which sucks it inside and fully captures it. Giovanni picks up the Poké Ball and gloats that Deoxys is finally his. He notes how the Delta Shield is a combination of and , so he wasn't sure that Brick Break would work so well against it. He thanks for helping contribute to the data they managed to gather on Deoxys. He reveals that the and , which was handed to Sird, will put Hoenn's climate all throughout Kanto, which will allow Deoxys to change formes repeatedly. At the Rocket Warehouse, Sird expresses delight in seeing Giovanni's successful capture of Deoxys. She tells Carr that they need to start the next phase of their plan. Carr is too distracted from the picture he found, so Sird yells at him to get his attention. Carr snaps out of it and puts the picture in his pocket while he follows Sird. At , Red continues walking around. He notices and the discussing strategies, while is trying to fix the Pokémon Center. He looks around more and sees training with Ultima to help Blasty master . He notes how Blue and Green are fighting for their families, while he doesn't have anyone to fight for. He asks Pika if he's too scared to fight because he has no motivation. Pika sees through Red's excuse, which Red notes is because they had been through so much together. Red tells Pika that before Deoxys arrived, he could tell that it was coming. He describes it as a sharp pain inside his heart which caused his body to shake. He notes that the feeling went away when Deoxys left and guesses the feeling he had is somehow connected to Deoxys's arrival. Pika gestures to Red, which helps him realize the reason why he has to fight Deoxys: to rescue and Green's parents from Team Rocket. In addition to this, Red wants to find out what the strange feeling he experienced was. He thanks Pika for helping him spill his hear out and sets off to go and find himself. Red decides to head to Seven Island and find Lorelei, but he hears a voice in his head stating that they have already found her. Suddenly, a large spoon with Lorelei sitting inside appears in front of Red. As it tosses Lorelei on the ground, the voice states that it agrees with Red's current state of mind, as it also once went to find itself. Seeing the spoon causes Red to realize that the person in front of him is the Legendary Pokémon created by Team Rocket, . Major events * battles against and captures it. * goes out on a journey to find himself. * appears in front of Red and reveals that it saved Lorelei. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * (fantasy) * * * Lorelei * Ultima/ * Sird * Carr * Green's parents (fantasy) * Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Blasty; 's) * ( ; photo) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( / ; 's; new) * (Sird's; ×2) * ( ) Trivia * In the Japanese version, directly quotes the Japanese name of Mewtwo Returns when it tells that it has arrived. Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= |vi = Lí do chiến đấu |fr= }} de:Kapitel 283 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS283 it:LGA283 zh:PS283